Judgement Hour
by Bee.Eh.Vee
Summary: A team member goes missing during a case while forces are working against Voight. Set in Season 5 but trying not to spoil anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Judgement Hour**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the shows.

 **A/N:** After apologizing to a pillow I smacked after the last couple of episodes, I thought this would be a better way to work out some frustration.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Hank Voight." It was firmly but carefully enunciated.

The patrolman turned back to the desk and shrugged his shoulders at his partner. She sighed and picked up the phone to call the precinct. Once the desk sergeant came on the line, she turned to the side and quietly explained the situation.

"Sir, we have a boy here who's been sitting in the waiting area for the last four hours. Every question we ask has the same answer; he's asking for someone named 'Hank Voight." She tapped on the desk with her pen, waiting for some direction. The outpost was meant to be a discreet place for the community to interact with the police, but thanks to the keep-it-to-yourself culture, it was rarely used. "I don't think he's moving until we figure this out. He brought snacks." And they smelled good to the officer who was still an hour away from her break.

"I have to call you back." The call disconnected in her ear. She knew they should've called sooner, this would be low on the sergeant's priority list. She wanted to call two hours ago but her partner thought they could wait the teen out.

She shrugged her shoulders at her partner and settled in to pass the time.

* * *

Voight was steaming in his office. It was one thing to not answer a phone call, but to miss an raid on an important on-going case was unacceptable. They'd all been putting in the hours and even though he'd sent the team home to get some sleep, they all knew they were expected back when the warrants came through. Dawson had volunteered to do some tracking but that was probably to act as a buffer between Voight and his next victim.

He pushed himself out of his chair and yanked the door open. Stalking towards the interrogation room, nobody made the mistake of standing in his way. At least he had a drug runner to work out some of his frustration on. That would keep him occupied for a while.

* * *

"There's a Voight who heads up the Intelligence unit. Word on the street is that he's working a big drug case. I'll put in a call to the desk over there, but I'm not promising anything." The outpost had waited another hour for the call, but the sergeant's hands had been full. He ended one call, pulled up the number for the next and tapped it into the phone.

"Trudy. How's it going?"

"What do you want?" She was abrupt. Probably because his precinct beat hers out for new squad cars during the last budget crunch.

"Nothing, I want to give you something."

"If you send over one of your old squads, I will puncture your fancy tires."

"It's a message."

"Fine. I will accept it."

"There's a kid at our outpost who is asking for Hank Voight. He's determined and, frankly, the patrolmen don't know what to do with him."

"Give me the info."

He heard her click a pen and he recited the address. "Thanks Trudy."

"Yeah, whatever." And he heard the click.

* * *

"Hank, this could be good." Platt didn't back down from Voight's glare. "I know you're not getting anywhere with the interrogation and you're letting him stew anyway. Go follow it up and then come back."

"That's not it, there's…"

"It's a kid, Hank, go talk to him."

He tried another glare but it didn't get him anywhere.

"Fine." He caved, knowing she wasn't wrong. He snatched the memo sheet out of her hand and read it. He went to gripe some more, but she'd already left. Grabbing his coat, he walked out of his office.

"I'll be on my cell if you need me." With that he stalked out of the room, not waiting for a response.

* * *

The door was well oiled and Hank was able to slide in without making much noise. Regardless, the desk patrolman's head snapped up. They didn't recognise each other so Hank stated clearly "I'm Voight. You were looking for me?"

She nodded towards their small seating area. "We weren't, but he was."

Hank turned on his heel and found himself facing a slight Asian boy. He rose from the chair and held out his hand. Hank shook it and was surprised at the solid grip. "Are you from around here?" The neighbourhood was a blend of Asian cultures.

"Come." The boy said it with such command that Hank automatically followed him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Hank tried to ask another question.

The boy merely led the way down the street and turned at the next intersection.

Hank's head was on a swivel but there didn't seem to be dangers lurking in the shadows. If anything, it seemed to be normal early-morning activity of commuters heading to work and shops being opened. The boy stopped at a door and waited for Hank to meet him. He then hit a button and waited for a buzz which was followed by a lock opening.

There was a white sign with a series of words written in different red characters, but the outside of the storefront offered no clues. Hank held the door open as he peeked inside. The bite of industrial cleaners met his nose and the small room was ringed in chairs. A short table with children's toys was tucked in the corner. It was the files sitting in hangers on the wall gave it away.

"This is a doctor's office. Why am I here?" Hank let the door swing shut.

The boy waited patiently for Hank's gaze to center back on him. "Come." He pushed open a swinging door and continued down a hallway with Hank trailing behind. Finally he stopped in front of a closed curtain hung along a section of wall. His gut was telling him this was more than just an office. He spied a room with what looked like a surgical scrub room.

Again, he waited for Hank to finish looking around. "You are here because I was told you can be trusted no matter the situation." The boy's words were tinged with a hint of an accent.

Hank didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

The boy took a breath and then opened the curtain.

"Adam?"

* * *

 _The night before…_

Tae slid a fork beside Adam's plate. He looked up, grateful, and put down the chopsticks. "Tell your mom I'm sorry, my coordination goes when I'm tired." He stabbed the fork into the bowl and shoveled a pile of noodles, vegetables, and sauce into his mouth.

"She says she appreciates your appetite." Tae smirked as he dropped his school books on the other side of the table.

"Y'know, I keep asking her what she puts in that makes it so tasty and I think she's just making stuff up." Adam slurped an escaping noodle.

"No, she is very honest."

"Oh yeah? What about the time she said she uses lizard meat?"

Tae laughed. "Maybe she wants to ensure your continued business at her café." He opened up his text book and flipped to the assigned homework.

Adam rolled his eyes as he took another bite. "How's the life of a high school freshman?"

"It is okay." Tae focused on the page to avoid Adam's gaze.

"They're still bugging you about your arm?" Adam asked quietly.

Tae nodded, feeling tears burning in the back of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. In a decade your tech business will take off and I'll be arresting the bullies for their increasingly stupid crimes. Did I ever tell you about the time I arrested the guy who shoved my head in a toilet in school? He held up a liquor store but dropped his wallet when he pulled his gun out of his pocket."

Tae giggled.

"And his getaway car wouldn't start because he'd left his headlights on and the battery died. I tapped on the glass with my badge and the guy tried to turn it over again."

Tae started to laugh.

"At which point the muffler fell off."

Tae snorted.

"His grandma came to bail him out and she hit him with her cane for being so dumb."

Tae's mom could be heard laughing in the kitchen.

"Now do your homework." Adam's eyes glinted and he grinned. Tae nodded and picked up his pencil.

They sat there for a while, Tae working his way through his pile of assignments. Adam chatted with the other diners and Tae's mom. He'd stumbled in one night after a double-shift. Tae's mom had taken offense to the fact he hadn't eaten in 12 hours and stuffed him full. Since then he'd show up at least once a week for a good meal.

Tonight was no exception; when he was ready to go home, Tae came out with a bag full of containers. They would send him home with a collection of leftovers which he gladly accepted. He waved goodbye and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Judgement Hour**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the shows.  
 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Present…_

The jumping line of the heart monitor was the only movement in the room. Hank stood frozen, too many thoughts running through his mind. He didn't know where to start on the deepening pile of questions.

"He's stable." A woman dressed in light green scrubs stepped up to the duo to form a little circle. "Tae didn't leave until he was." She put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What happened?" Hank finally got one question out.

She nodded. "Tae found him last night. He'd been shot in the abdomen. We brought him here and operated." She paused and seemed to make a decision. "This is more than a doctor's office or clinic. It's a mini private hospital. It's funded and operated by doctors with ties to our various communities. Normally our surgical suite is used for minor, non-life-threatening operations. The doctors are able to charge lower prices to residents in need. This is the first time we've ever dealt with a gun shot wound. Thankfully one of the doctors is a prominent trauma surgeon. He and his intern worked for a few hours to repair the damage."

"Shot? Where? When?"

Tae cleared his throat. "He was between two warehouses a few blocks away. It's a short cut back to his apartment."

"Why did you bring him here instead of a…regular hospital?" Hank wanted to say 'real hospital' but from what he'd seen, it truly was a real hospital only on a much smaller scale.

Tae's cheeks coloured and he fidgeted with his zipper pull. "Adam said that you are the best cop he knows and you were completely trustworthy."

Hank nodded.

"Because if you aren't, I'll…I'll do…something." Tae's brow furrowed and he pulled himself up to his full height.

Hank put a hand on Tae's shoulder and gently squeezed. "Adam and I may have our differences, but I'd never hurt him. I'm loyal to him."

Tae released a deep breath. "You need to see something." He tipped his head towards another door that led to an office. Together they sat down by the desk and Tae pulled off his jacket. His left arm stuck out of his T-shirt at an odd angle. Hank didn't mean to look, but he did.

Tae gave a half-shrug. "My arm broke when I was a child. The healthcare in rural Korea wasn't ideal. My mom and I immigrated here so it could be fixed. There is a doctor here that will do the operation once we have enough money." He took out a USB key but before he did anything his cheeks reddened again. "I must confess. I like electronics and have been testing some new tracking gadgets and low light cameras that I build myself. Adam was an unknowing test subject."

"Kid, as long as you didn't shoot him, I don't care."

"No, but Adam might not appreciate me following him." His voice lowered. "And my mom will be very angry to know that I was out late at night when I was supposed to be home." He took a deep breath and then inserted the USB key into the computer he opened a file and pressed play on the video.

Hank watched it, silent. He asked Tae to play it a second time. Then he pulled out his phone.

"Al, I need you here, now."

* * *

Olinksy leaned back in his chair after watching the video clip. "Hank, this is serious."

"I agree but I think I have a plan. Tae, how have we not been able to ping his phone? Antonio's been looking for Adam for hours ever since he didn't show up for work."

Tae held up a black bag. "Faraday bag. Blocks the signals and from anyone remotely turning it on." He shrugged, "The doctors here receive strange presents."

"Okay, keep that in there. We need everyone to think he's still missing. What happened to the bullet?" Hank stepped out of the office, looking for the green scrubs lady.

"Nhi?" Tae stuck his head out the door and called out.

She came around the corner. "Yes?"

Hank checked his watch, "What time do you open this place?"

"It's been open for half an hour. No one is scheduled to back here today or tomorrow."

"Adam's face might start circulating on the news as missing. No one can know where he is."

Nhi pushed a button which shaded the glass of the window on the patient room. "I will put the lock on so a code is required to get in."

"Where's the bullet?"

Nhi walked away and came back with a bloody bullet in an evidence bag.

"Where did you get this?"

"A brother-in-law of my cousin is a crime scene technician for the CPD. He did not ask why we needed it."

"I'm going to ask a question, but don't get offended. Is he Asian?"

Nhi shook her head. "He is from India."

"Good. There won't be a direct connection to your community. If he's willing to hand you an evidence bag without asking, he'll do what we need. Give the bullet to him and ask him to enter it into the system as a yet-unassigned case and run analysis on it. But don't start until after his lunch break. Al can help with the wording."

"What are you thinking Hank?" Olinsky had moved into the hallway.

"This was part of a bigger plan, and I think we're finally a couple moves ahead." Hank squinted at the window, trying to see the officer he'd grown a soft spot for through the tinting.

"You don't think it would involve this?"

"It's revenge motivated by rage. I'm surprised he's not dead." Hank crossed his arms.

"He should be." A man came up the hallway. "Hello, I'm Dr. Tran and I'm here to check on my patient." Nhi passed over a chart she had been holding. He nodded and clucked as he read. "His vitals are still too low. Let's keep him in the coma until they come up to normal."

"What did you mean, 'He should be' doc?" Olinsky spoke up.

"The position of the wound, it would've been a slow bleed. Any struggling would've sped the process. He could not walk out of the area or last until the morning work force arrived. He was lucky we operated when we did." The doctor handed the chart back and then stepped in the room to do further examination.

"Hank…" Olinsky drew out the name. "That can't change your plan."

"But this has to end." Hank rasped.

"I can see where you're headed with this, just keep it in check and we'll finish it."

"Fine. You stay here with him. Any updates, cycle them through Trudy in code."

Olinsky grabbed Hank's shoulder. "He's going to make it. Make sure you do too."

Hank finally nodded, then turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Climbing the stairs to the bullpen, Hank reviewed his message to Platt – 'when it happens, call Al'. She would figure it out. For now she merely nodded and moved on to the next task.

"Antonio, any news?" Hank knew he had a schedule to keep for the plan to work.

Dawson shook his head. "I'm sorry Hank, I can't find Adam."

Hank stopped, shoved his hands in his pockets and huffed. "Put it out on the wire. Missing officer. Whatever the protocols are." He knew what that meant; BOLO alerts to all the precincts, a courtesy notice to the state, and a blast to the news stations who could choose to run it or not. Dawson nodded and picked up the phone.

"What about the case?" Voight turned to the board.

Halstead stepped forward. It seemed a silent vote had promoted him to point person. "It took some tag-teaming, but we finally got the name of the supplier…"

Hank listened carefully to the briefing. Focusing on the case was what he needed to do right now.

* * *

Swabbing removed the blood which was dropped into one tray for DNA testing. The bullet was cleaned and then loaded onto a microscope. Finding a match was now the computer's job. The evidence was dutifully entered as a 'case number TBD' which was not protocol, but not unusual when a case jumped the line. It was instead identified by the date and name of the technician. He would be questioned, but he would just show them the written note that was attached to the bag. Claim ignorance because it was dropped into his inbox while he was gone at lunch.

Whoever had written the note that was attached to the outer bag clearly understood CPD procedures. That note had gone through the shredder and was buried in paper destined to be burned. It had also told him who to send a warning message to in the case of pressure from above.

With matches in the system for both the blood and the bullet, the wait time for the results was shorter but it still took until he was putting on his coat to leave for the computer to spit out IDs. He looked at the names and then hustled to close out his terminal and go home.

He didn't want to be around when the alarm bells rang at headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Judgement Hour**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the shows.  
 **A/N:** Thanks for the follows and favourites!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"During a routine sweep of the back area of the L train house, I discovered the bullet. I collected it and delivered it to the crime scene division. Not knowing what it came from, it wasn't assigned a case number. The area doesn't have cameras and there are many ways to get in or out undetected either on foot or by vehicle."

Hank bit the inside of his cheek listening to a patrolman lie through his teeth. Hank knew exactly where the bullet came from and it was never anywhere near the train yard. But in order for this farce of a case to have any footing, the abnormalities in the discovery of the bullet had to be explained away.

His team had looked shocked, scared, angry, and bit resigned when the higher-ups had come for him. They were all in report mode, trying to close as many holes in their case updates as possible. The alert on Ruzek had garnered no real leads and everyone was spending half their time typing reports and the other half following up on dead ends on Adam.

Hank had locked himself in his office and waited. It had taken a bit longer than he would've liked, but he worked out as many angles and possibilities as he could. When they did come, it was a group of dour lieutenants from headquarters. Not one was a friend. He didn't argue, just listened as they stated that an emergency disciplinary hearing had been scheduled and his attendance was required. One of them had jumped when he reached for his coat. They walked out, one in front, two behind. He saw Platt nod to him as they passed her desk. She was reaching for the phone before the front doors were fully closed.

So here he sat, in plain clothes surrounded by a sea of white shirts. His union rep was sweating and swearing under his breath. The police commissioner was seated at the side of the table, apparently content to let his deputies run the hearing.

Next was the tech who had processed the bullet. He repeated his tale of how the evidence was dropped into his inbox. He explained that he had run the analysis immediately since the blood was still tacky and there was a chance it was a recent crime.

"Please summarize your results." The lead deputy requested.

The tech swallowed. "The blood was from Officer Ruzek. The bullet matched to Sergeant Voight's service weapon from 2001 to 2007."

"Let the record show that weapon was returned and destroyed according to department records." Hank's union rep jumped in.

Woods, also known as the thorn in Hank's side, spoke for the first time. "Things go missing sometimes, don't they Hank?"

"No more out-of-turn statements. Collins, you will get your chance to refute. Woods, you are here at your own request which can be denied at any time." The deputy thanked the tech and released him. "Now, we as the disciplinary board will review this evidence and testimony. Officer Ruzek is still missing but we have enough to decide whether to suspend Sergeant Voight." He paused. "Now, Collins, you may refute."

Hank leaned back in his chair, jammed his elbows on the armrests, and folded his hands. "I didn't do it."

The deputy tapped the table. "Do you have any proof? An alibi perhaps?"

Hank pursed his lips. He knew exactly when Adam had been shot thanks to Tae but he'd been home sleeping at the time. Not the best alibi.

A knock on the door pulled everyone's attention. An aide at the door opened it after the deputy's nod. Olinsky stepped in and handed the union rep a USB key. He whispered "It's the only file on there." He looked up at Hank, winked and jerked his head back to the door with a smile on his face. He walked out without a backward look.

Collins raised an eye to Hank who nodded. "You'll need the TV for this." Voight said as Collins passed it to the recording secretary.

The computer was hooked to the flat screen on the wall. The secretary inserted the USB and clicked on the single file. The movie player popped open and the video played.

It opened with a black screen with the sound of rustling. A flash of light bloomed across and then it leveled out to a normal scene. The light was low but everything was identifiable. The point-of-view was moving along a dark street between buildings. Floodlights lit the truck loading bays and the sound of breathing came through the speakers.

The camera came to a corner where a section of warehouse was set back. It traveled around the corner and then stopped behind a set of concrete steps. Centered in the view were two people. They seemed to be arguing but only bits of raised voices and no words could be heard.

One figure turned towards the camera and the feed paused. A mouse appeared on the screen and drew a box around the head.

"I'm not doing anything." The secretary announced.

Hank smiled internally. Tae had been busy.

The picture in the box expanded to be as large as the screen would allow. Pixels vibrated into smaller pixels, contrast levels changed, and a face emerged. It wasn't framing quality but it was reasonable to assume that it was Ruzek. The picture stayed for a while and then disappeared. The video started playing again.

There was more arguing until the other figure's arm stretched out. Ruzek threw his hands in the air. More arguing. Then, a flash and bang. The video bleached out for a second and shook. Quiet gasps were heard through the room as Ruzek dropped to the ground.

The figure looked down at him, pointed a few times and then stepped back. It looked to right, then to the left straight at the camera. Heavy breathing came through the speakers but the camera didn't move.

It was then that the same mouse came onto the screen and drew the same box. Everyone was still as it expanded, pixels changed, and the contrast was manipulated.

Denny Woods' face emerged from the semi-darkness.

He shot to his feet midst the rumblings of board members talking to each other. "Videos can be manipulated and Hank Voight has been gunning for me. He probably had one of his criminal buddies create this fake trash as a frame job."

Hank sat still. The next minute would tell him where the board sat and who they would side with.

"There's nothing fake about it." A voice carried over the noise and everyone turned towards the sound.

Tae stood tall with a white-knuckled grip while Olinsky was holding the door handle. The aide that was supposed to be watching the door shrugged. She was as caught up in the video as anyone else and hadn't stopped him from picking the lock.

"I said, there's nothing fake about it."

"I speak for everyone here to say that we're happy you're no longer missing, Officer Ruzek." The deputy stated as everyone else stared at Ruzek tucked in a wheelchair.

His colour was still pale but he was awake and upright. For that, Voight was thankful. He'd yell at him for leaving his hospital bed later. He'd yell at Olinsky for letting him leave a little sooner.

"He'd say anything to support Voight, he works for him." Woods bit out, but with a bit less certainty than before.

The deputy closed his eyes and then opened them. "You're claiming that the video was faked and Officer Ruzek is lying. Am I to assume that your next statement was that he wasn't really shot? Officer, please put your shirt down, we don't need proof. Your lack of colour is evidence enough."

Side conversations started again throughout the room until the commissioner stood and cleared his throat. "Woods, you are relieved of your position." He turned to the woman on his side. "Captain?"

She stood and walked to Woods' side, pulling on his arm to make him stand. "You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Officer Ruzek. You have the right…" Her reading of the Miranda rights were drowned out by more side conversations but everyone saw her slap a pair of cuffs on the mute Woods.

The lead deputy leaned forward towards Voight, "You're free to go."

Hank shook his union rep's hand and pushed his chair back. Tae had repositioned the wheelchair so the Captain could walk Woods out of the room. Normally they'd do a fancy set-up with the cuffs in the front and a jacket covering them but no one seemed inclined to protect Woods' dignity. The gasps of surprise from the lobby could easily be heard back in the board room.

Olinsky caught Voight's eye and they shared a smile.

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

Voight sat down beside Ruzek in the surgical waiting area and settled into his chair. "How's the gut?"

Adam shifted. "Itchy. But every time my hand goes anywhere near it someone yells at me." He leaned, trying to stretch the healing wound out. "I think Tae's mom and Upton have some sort of group chat thing where they report to each other."

"Speaking of Tae, I thought this surgery today wasn't going to happen for a couple years at the rate they were saving their money."

Adam's face flushed, "I dunno. I guess it worked out."

Voight folded his arms. "See, a week back, I went over to the café to talk to Tae about some of the tech he's been creating. Might be useful to us. I also talked to his mom to find out if I could help with this surgery when she gets this mysterious smile and says it's already been taken care of."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. And add to that the story Olinsky told me that you told him on the way to headquarters. About how you were given some money to plant which, according to the official reports," Voight stuck out his bottom lip and waved his hand "magically disappeared."

"Imagine that." Adam sat very still. "The important thing is Tae's going to get his arm fixed."

Voight nodded and they sat quietly until he ruffled his hand over Adam's hair. "You did good, kid. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks…Hank." Adam said with a smile.

 _Fin_


End file.
